


24 hours

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: Late Night Remedy [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mild BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: A small birthday gift from me to me 🎂
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Seb/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Late Night Remedy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893895
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Faina: https://youtu.be/v-tu8aXw7gw

_Morning._

“Fai,” Jake's deep, law voice pulled her out of sleep. “Wake up.”

She only mumbled something in response and freed her hand from under the blanket to shoo her friend away. They ended up falling asleep when the first rays of sun colored the skies soft shade of yellow, and there was no force in the world to make her get out of the warmth of her sheets now.

She felt his hand sliding up her bare arm, making the little hair stand on end. She reached to pull her sleeping mask off, but Jake stopped her fixing the mask back to cover her eyes, and threw the duvet aside in one swift movement.

Goosebumps rose over her skin, making her shiver, and the man smirked watching her body tremble as she writhed on the silk ivory-colored sheets. Her dark brown, almost reddish hair splayed across the pillow creating a bright contrast with the porcelain color of her skin, and the man took a moment to drink in the sight of her curves.

Her full lips parted as a soft sigh escaped her mouth when his fingers ran up her thigh brushing just next to the hem of her dark-purple nighty.

“Jake,” she breathed out unsure if she wanted him to stop or keep going. 

“Yes, darling?” his other hand moved up her arm to pull the straps down her shoulder, baring her breasts.

Her nipples hardened under the fresh early autumn morning air, and she moaned unwillingly, her chest heaving and a coil tightening in the pit of her stomach. She felt space around her searching for him, and the man let her reach his hand. She brought it to her face and put two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking them deep into her throat.

He hummed and swore under his breath, and the corners of her lips turned upwards as she slowly dragged his wet fingers down her neck and chest, leaving trails on her flushed skin until reached the hill of her breast. Controlling his hand, she brushed his fingertips against the hard bud of her nipple arching her back into the touch, and her legs opened slightly.

She teased herself with his hand, moving it up and down her body, eliciting quiet groans out of the man every time she moaned in pleasure.

“I like it when you use me like this,” the man chuckled softly.

“Good,” she nodded slightly and moved his hand under the hem of her nightdress. “I like it when you’re being useful.”

He swallowed hard when the heat between her thigs burned his skin. She traced his hand over her slit, dripping with lust. She threw her head back, moaning deeply as she finally pushed two of his fingers inside herself. His eyes rolled back for a second, she was so tight and wet and hot and ready, it made his cock throb with an uncontrollable need to be inside of her.

Her fingers dug into his wrist, guiding him deeper inside of her.

“Push my legs open,” she said in a raspy, hoarse voice.

With his hand shaking from desire, he gripped her left knee and pushed onto the bed, unfolding her, revealing all of her.

“Fuck,” he groaned, freeing his hand from her grasp, and pressing both of his palms into her leg, spreading her like a butterfly.

She pushed her fingers into his hair and pressed his head down. “Are you waiting for an invitation?” she managed to ask before his tongue licked a stripe against her, cutting her off.

She gripped a fistful of sheets with her free hand trying to find purchase on something and bucked her hips up impatiently. He chuckled and pressed his hand into her thighs, pinning her to the bed, and sucked her clit into his mouth roughly, eliciting a sharp, breathy moan out of the woman underneath him.

He looked up at her, hair matted and mouth agape, her chest rising and falling heavily. Her eye mask lost its place and was now wrapped around her forehead, and the girls darkened eyes stared back at him.

Maintaining their eye contact, he moved his hands off her thighs to spread her folds wide open, making her jerk under the pointed darts of his tongue.

“Fuck, please,” she whined. “Jake…”

“Yes?” he hummed into her.

“You asshole,’ she pulled on his hair roughly making him move up until their faces were inches from each other. “Just fuck me and get the hell out already.”

Her friend chuckled and ran his finger teasingly over her slit.

“Hm, that’s not how you should be treating friends, darling.”

She rolled her eyes and ripped the mask off her forehead irritably. “I swear Jake, one more word…”

He grabbed her hips abruptly, pushing her onto himself roughly, and a loud moan escaped her mouth when he started moving without giving her any time to adjust. Her nails dug deep into his back as she wrapped her legs around him, taking him deeper. Little beads of sweat started forming on his temple, and she pushed herself up to lick them off and trace a path of kisses down his face until her lips found his in a messy kiss.

A jolt of pain mixed with pleasure went through her when he threw one of her legs over his shoulder, and the new angle made her cry in his mouth and collapse on the bed, her entire body caught in shudders. She came all over him, her walls pulsing and squeezing his cock, and the man groaned desperately, his thrusts becoming erratic and almost deeper, each of them sending him closer to the edge.

She whined and writhed and arched beneath him, her body jerking against his every time their hips met, and he couldn’t take it longer, coming hard inside of her with a low, feral growl.

The man flopped on top of her, panting, and felt her hand running gently through his dark hair. She plaid with his thick curls aimlessly as they both were catching their breaths, and he wrapped her into his arms affectionately, the warmth of her body reminding him of everything he loved his best friend for. 

“You should visit me more often,” the girl whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. “Now, get out or you’ll miss your flight.”

_Day._

“One extra-hot no-foam five-shot half-caf pumpkin spice latte for… Faina.”

A young man looked around the almost empty coffee shop, saying those words just out of a habit - there was only one customer left in line. 

“That’s me,” she waved her hand lazily and stepped to the counter. “Thank you… Bobby,” she read on the little name tag pinned to his apron.

Her greyish-green eyes met his amber, and the young man grinned widely leaning against the counter. She could see little freckles splayed across his cheekbones, and somehow it seemed so adorable that she had to fight back an urge to smile at the way he screwed his nose. 

“Fai-na,” he drawled. “That’s exactly what you are.”

It took her a moment to get the joke, and when it hit her, the girl's eyebrows arched in disbelief.

“Horrible,” she said with a chuckle that she couldn’t contain.

“Still made you smile,” the barista noted with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking her up and down openly.

His gaze sent little goosebumps over her skin, and she looked around. The tiny coffee shop decorated with little autumnal flower arrangements was almost empty, only a couple of teenagers were sitting at the corner table, too absorbed with themselves to care about what was happening around. His eyes lingered on the stripe of naked skin between the hem of her jean jacket and the waistband of the wool wide-leg pants, and a smirk appeared at the corners of her mouth. He looked too cute not to tease him, she just couldn't stop herself, as if a little devil has gotten into her body and was now controlling her. 

“Hey, Bobby,” her voice made him look up and startle at the way her eyes burned into his.

Holding his gaze, she put the cup back onto the counter and reached for the buttons of her jacket. Slowly, she worked her way through the top ones and moved to the one on her chest, feeling Bobby’s stare physically on the naked skin between her breasts. Just as deliberately, she unsnapped the rest of the buttons and ran her fingers lazily down her skin, from the hollow of her neck to her belly-button. 

The man’s widened eyes darkened, and he swallowed hard trying to come up with something – anything – to say. She chuckled and leaned over the counter, and her jacket opened, even more, revealing the sides of her breasts.

“Doing fai-ne, Bobby?” she asked in a soft, viscous voice, a mischievous grin on her lips.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Do you think this place can run itself for a few minutes?” She didn't know she was going to say this until the words slipped off her tongue. 

Finally, his face changed, his gaze turning darker and his lips curling into a smirk. “Pretty sure of that.”

He led her into the backspace and pushed the employee restroom door open, letting her into the dimly lit space scented with lavender and vanilla reed diffuser. Bobby locked the door behind them and turned to the girl, any shyness or uncertainty gone completely.

He pushed her towards the sink, unzipping her pants hastily, and his mouth found her.

“Oh?” she sighed before answering the kiss, her hands moving to untie his apron.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her hands to the wall above her head, his other hand pushing her pants down her legs along with the underwear.

“You should consider wearing a skirt next time,” he huffed, freeing one of her legs of the pants, letting it fall onto a puddle around her other foot.

She laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He kneeled before her, gliding his hand slowly from her calf to her thigh, and her breath stuttered when he grabbed her leg and hooked it over his shoulder, looking up from beneath his dark lashes. He slowly dragged his tongue along her slit, sliding it between her folds, tasting her with the tip of his tongue.

She tossed her head slightly back, and her fingers tangled lightly in his dreads, guiding him to where she needed his touch.

He smiled against her, lapping on her gently, alternating sloppy stripes with pointed delivery, making her writhe and moan quietly. One of his hand rested on her thing, brushing the hot skin gently as her muscles tensed, asking for more.

Bobby caught the girl's unfocused gaze and brought his free hand to his face, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth.

“That’s so,” she stuttered. “Fucking hot…”

His fingers slid into her, curling upwards, breaking off her words and making her hips jerk. He pressed his other hand to her belly, restraining her movements, and buried his face between her thighs, sucking on her clit as he fucked her with his fingers. Her moans became louder, and she flew her hand up to cover her mouth.

He felt her walls tightening up around his fingers and removed his hand from her stomach, letting her hips move frantically, chasing her relief. She was dripping all over him, his mouth and chin glistening with her lust, and Bobby let out a groan of his own, his cock painfully hard in his jeans.

She was ridiculously hot and receptive, her body reacted to every move of his tongue, pulsing around him. He added a third finger, and her grip of his hair became almost painful as she held him in place, fucking his face as the tension in the pit of her stomach exploded with thousands of butterflies.

He slowed down the movements of his tongue, letting her ride out her high, lapping her gently until she finally stilled, her breath heavy.

Slowly, he got to his feet and wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater. The girl studied him for a moment and then kissed his swollen lips softly.

“Does it mean you’ll come in again?”

She gave him a mischievous smile before unlocking the door. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

_Evening._

“Well, thank you for the interview, Sebastian,” Faina turned the recorder off and smiled at the musician. They were sitting on a small, velvet couch in the greenroom of a small music club where he was supposed to perform that night.

Her editor made her go there, asking to cover for the girl who was the one who usually covered the music column in their newspaper but couldn’t meet the musician herself that night.

“Oh, please,” the dark-haired man rolled his eyes. “Just Seb. Sebastian was my grandfather.”

She chuckled softly. “Right. Seb. It was nice talking to you.”

She started getting up, dreaming of a glass of wine and maybe some chocolates, but he caught her hand, stopping the girl in her tracks. “Don’t tell me you’re not staying for the show.”

She glanced at his long, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and then moved her gaze to meet his dark, sparkling eyes.

“I can stay a bit.”

***

She was standing in the middle of the third row, surrounded by only a couple hundred people who came to listen to the new local celebrity. She never planned to stay and listen to this guy but now was swaying to the beat of a slow, sensual song. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a place like this, maybe when she was a teenager and her favorite bands gave little shows to a handful of fans? 

Faina dragged her gaze to the stage, studying the singer with her piercing grey eyes, and Seb looked right back at her as he continued singing, now seemingly for her only. She bit on her lip and felt her pulse quickening under his heavy gaze. Holding eye contact, she moved slowly through the crowd towards the door leading to the backstage.

He followed her with his stare, finishing the song with his voice slightly lower than before. She closed the door, and the sounds of the music became quieter. Her heart was beating fast and her hair seemed bright pink in the reddish light of a narrow corridor. She watched the singer as he ended the show and left the stage with the musicians, glancing around.

He spotted her standing aside, her short chainmail dress sparkled in the dim light every time her body moved. She beckoned him over, stepping backward, her hands tracing the walls on both sides of her.

Her eyes glimmered when she saw the way he followed her, hypnotized, letting her lead him to the back of the corridor, into a small space behind the corner. The sounds of the music were muttered but audible enough to create a small bubble around them.

She stopped when her back pressed into the wall and cocked her head, studying the man. His hand slowly ran up her arm and across her collarbone until it took hold of her neck gently. She saw the muscles of his throat working as he swallowed before taking another step towards her.

“I don’t usually do it,” he said in a raspy voice.

“I guess I’m special, then,” the girl said letting her lips crook in a small smile.

She snaked her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer, and stopped a breath short of his lips, letting him make the last step himself. He kissed her slowly, longingly, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her without rush as if they had all the time in the world.

He moved his kisses to her neck, and tracing a path with his lips, moving to her collarbones and down her chest, ghosting his hot breath on the sensitive skin between her breasts.

Gently, he turned her around, pushing her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. His hand slowly moved down her body and slid under the hem of her dress, caressing her through the thing fabric of her underwear.

He breathed out brokenly when her heat burned him and moved his other hand to cup her breast, rubbing her nipple teasingly. She arched her back, pressing her ass into his cock, evoking a quiet groan out of him, and looked over the shoulder with her heavy-lidded eyes.

Her hair smelled like vanilla and lavender, and he buried his face in her soft blonde curls before turning her to face him again. He grabbed her by the hips, pinning against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around him and reached into the small crossbody bag still hanging on her shoulder and fished out a condom.

Seb raised an eyebrow. “You came prepared.”

“Better have one and not use it than not have one and not use it,” she tore the foil with her teeth, and the man chuckled.

“It’s not how the saying goes.”

Instead of an answer, she moved her hands between their bodies to unzip his pants and rolled the condom over his length, stroking him gently.

Slowly, he entered her, giving both of them time to adjust, and his lips captured hers on a drown-out, lingering kiss that took her breath away and left her head empty and light. He started moving, his thrusts lazy and deep, and she lost herself in the growing pleasure that was spreading through her body like warm waves, carrying her away.

Her eyes fell shut, and she let her body move in rhythm with Seb’s, slowly getting higher and higher. His mouth moved to her neck, and she threw her head back, melting under the touches of his soft, almost delicate lips.

His pace became faster, their breaths turning into panting and their quiet moans filling the air.

“I-I’m so close,“ the man breathed out brokenly, and the tone of his voice sent a shudder through her body.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered back, moving her hips to meet his.

He kissed her deeply, moving faster inside of her, catching her whimpers with his mouth, making her core pulse with the need for relief. The tight coil in her stomach began unwinding, and she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth. She dug her fingers into his back, and it sent the man over the edge.

She felt him throb and twitch inside of her and followed him the same second, her head lolling back and her body trembling in aftershocks. He lowered her back on the ground, and the girl stroked his cheek.

“I’ll make sure to mention how special you make the people in your audience feel.”

_Night_

She stepped into the darkness of Lucas’ apartment, and immediately two strong hands gripped her waist forcefully, slamming the girl into the wall.

“You’re late,” he pressed his naked body into her and whispered into the back of her neck, making her skin crawl with chills.

“I got stuck at work,” she chuckled internally. “And had to…”

His hand moved to her mouth and clamped over it, cutting off any further words. Pressing her body into the wall, he reached to grab her hand and fold it on her back and then did the same to the other. She obeyed, keeping her crossed hands tensed as he removed his palm from her lips and turned her around to face him.

She could barely see his features in the almost complete darkness of the corridor, but there was no need to see him - she _knew_ the way his dark-brown eyes turned pitch-black and were now sparkling dangerously as he took in the sight of her.

She was still wearing the dress from the concert and a leather jacket. The scents of smoke, heavy perfume, and Seb’s kisses lingered on her skin, and he could smell it, she knew.

“Why do you always have to be such a slut?” he asked in a calm voice, and she chuckled darkly.

“Was it rhetorical, or you’re actually expecting an answer?”

He only huffed and grabbed her by the fabric of her dress, wincing in distaste, but decided not to comment on her outfit. She smirked to herself, feeling a familiar feeling of excitement spreading through her body when he pulled her closer to kiss her mouth roughly, biting her lips painfully.

His free hand moved to find a belt hanging on the doorknob, and a moment later he wrapped it around her neck tightly so she had to take tiny fast gasps of air whenever he released her lips to leave bruising kisses on her neck. She took a step towards him, pushing one leg between his and pressing the other into his thigh, letting him feel how soaked she was for him when she rubbed against him shamelessly.

She felt his cock twitching slightly and hummed into his mouth, restraining herself from using her hands to bring him even closer and only tensed the muscles of her shoulders more, trying to distract herself with pain.

He noticed the way her body stiffened slightly and grinned. “Someone’s trying to be a good girl tonight?”

She rolled her eyes and rubbed against him in response, evoking a tiny gasp out of the man as she caught him by surprise. In response, he tightened the belt around her neck, even more, pulling her to follow him down the corridor until they reached the furthest room. She stumbled into something lying on the floor and almost choked on the belt.

“Hey,” she wheezed out, and he loosened the grip.

“Watch where you’re going,” was his response when he pulled her into a large room dimly lit with the red light of a neon sign and burning candles.

“This sign,” she pointed towards the hieroglyph. “Should spell ‘douche’.”

Instead of an answer he just pulled her by the belt, cutting the air off completely.

“Strip,” he ordered, leaving her in the middle of the room, and walked to the large bed and sat on the edge, his body completely relaxed.

She stared back at him, and the man winced. “What are you waiting for? Do you need me to play music or something?”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” she cocked her head smugly, almost able to physically feel annoyance emanating from the man.

She expected him to snap back at her but instead, he stood up and moved to the music system in the corner, and a few moments later heavy, almost hysterical notes filled the air.

“That better?” he wondered, his jaw set, and his cheekbones protruded even more.

Without a word, she relaxed her arms, the jolts of pain running through her muscles, and her body got caught in the beat. Swaying her hips, she reached for the straps of her dress and pushed them down her shoulders, one after another, and the dress slid down the curves of her body and fell to her feet.

His eyes burned into her body, almost naked excluding her stiletto-hill shoes. She stepped out of the chainmail puddle gracefully and finally met his gaze, now blazing with the familiar fire. Satisfied, she arched an eyebrow. “Any more orders, _Sir_?” she said the last word mockingly, almost with a note of aversion, and the man huffed.

“How is that even a word of respect comes out of your dirty mouth as a slur?”

“It’s a talent,” she responded without ever breaking their eye contact.

Lucas stood up in irritation and crossed the space between them. “I don’t remember ordering this attitude,” he hissed into her face, taking hold of her chin roughly.

“I know,” her mouth twitched in an attempted smirk. “It’s on the house.”

His other hand moved to her breast and twisted her nipple painfully, making her gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Is that what you wanted?” he whispered gloomily, doing the same to her other breast, his nails scratching the sensitive skin.

“I just like winding you up,” she croaked hoarsely. “This,” she moaned as his hand moved between her legs. “Is just… a nice bonus.”

He pumped three fingers into her abruptly, stretching her out, and she grabbed his shoulder, deserving a stinging slap on her ass that made her hiss followed by another sharp thrust of his fingers.

“Heavy hands,” she squeezed her eyes shut as they prickled with tears, but her body jerked into his touch involuntarily.

“Shut up,” he said quietly, and she rolled her eyes silently.

He led her to the bed, and she climbed onto it, her heels scratching the satin fabric of the sheets, and she kicked her shoes off, stretching herself out, arms above her head, and closed her eyes. She could hear his distrustful harrumph, as the man was moving around the room, and her lips curled slightly upwards. The skin of her stomach stretched slightly as she tensed the muscles of her arms and legs, imitating the feelings she would’ve had if Lucas used a rope on her.

Her senses were heightened, she could smell every seductive scent of the burning candles, her skin felt every silky-smooth thread of the sheet beneath her, she could hear Lucas’ light steps as he came back to bed and blew the flame out with a soft breath.

Her body straightened even more, and she almost stopped breathing in anticipation. The first drop of melted oils hit the hollow of her neck, and her lips parted slightly at the sensation. The smell of amber and vanilla became stronger, enveloping her into a warm, sensual embrace, and she slightly pushed herself up and arched her back, letting the next drops flow down her neck and to her shoulders.

“Roll over,” the man ordered, and she followed, her arms and legs still outstretched.

He straddled her hips and moved her hair up and poured the oil slowly starting with her neck and moving down her back. His hard cock pressed against her ass, and she had to bite her lip to muffle out an impatient moan that was ready to escape her mouth. He shifted against her as he put the candle carefully aside, and she barely contained herself from bucking her hips up.

His strong hands laid on her shoulders, and he pressed his thumbs firmly into the pressure points at the base of her neck, turning her body into a puddle. She gritted her teeth to keep herself in the position, unsure of how long she’d be able to fight back the waves of relaxation that his touch was sending through her body. She knew he liked pleasuring her into submission, into admitting his power over her body, and she couldn’t stand the fact that she couldn’t seem to resist.

His hands moved down her body, caressing the sides of her breasts and kneading the tension out of her body, slowly sliding to her ass and her thighs, pressing and rubbing, until she gave in. With a desperate groan, she let her arms and legs relax and flop on the bed, pierced with jolts of almost pleasant pain.

“No self-control at all,” Lucas smirked at her when she wiggled underneath him and met his satisfied gaze.

“Show me yours, then.”

She freed one leg from under him and pushed him roughly off herself and down the bed, until he was standing, towering above her. She slid down the satin sheets easily, landing on her knees, and looked up at the man. Her arms were still half-dead when her fingers wrapped around his dick guiding it to her mouth.

Lazily, she dragged her tongue along his length, barely touching, until she reached the very tip and licked a stripe against the slit, her eyes still burned into his. She continued teasing him, licking and kissing, and never taking him in her mouth, keeping her pace painfully slow, feeling his cock throb under her touch.

Something in her eyes always did it for him. The way they changed color from light-gray to murky-green when she was aroused, the way her long eyelashes fluttered when her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the way she could hold his gaze forever, never backing down… She smiled against him when his hands balled into fists in an attempt to not grab her hair. Her free hand moved up and down his inner thigh, nails scratching his skin slightly, and he let a deep sigh escape his throat – he gave in.

Her lips stretched in a smirk a moment before his hands took hold of her head imperiously, keeping it in place, and she opened her mouth letting him enter it roughly, hitting the back of her throat immediately. She choked on him and took a deep breath through her nose, her eyes still fixed on his. He fucked her face for almost as long as she could take, releasing her from his grip and pushing her up just before it became too much, and his arms wrapped around her body tightly as he covered her entire face with light, fast kisses.

Wordless, she pushed him towards the bed, and he fell on his back obediently, letting her straddle him, and she sunk herself down onto him, moaning loudly at the feeling of fullness. Not letting herself any time, she started moving on him, her hands pressed into his broad chest and her hair wild. Her eyes fell close as her head lolled back, and she felt his hands running up her sides and back down to her hips, his fingers digging deep into her skin.

Her body was so close to the edge, delight mixed with pain started spreading through her body in heavy waves, washing away everything but the feeling of Lucas’ cock inside of her and his hand that moved to rub her clit as she felt her walls tensing around him.

He squeezed her nipple, and she screamed, coming hard all over him, moving on him frantically, her mouth agape in an agony of pleasure. In one swift movement, he flipped their position before she could come down from her high, bursting into her hard and fast. She had to grab onto the metal headboard, crying under him as the second orgasm came crushing, making her head fill with blood and white noise.

She felt him coming deep inside of her, barely registering a low growl he let out, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his hips still jerking uncontrollably. Still panting, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his side, resting her head on his arm.

“I’m gonna call you Mr. Cuddles,” she smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“That’s the price I have to pay for fucking a bratty bitch,” he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You find it refreshing, to have someone who puts you in your place from time to time.”

He pulled one of the sheets from under them and wrapped it around the girl. “You’ll never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world♥️


End file.
